Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of virtual reality systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a virtual reality system that recognizes selected gestures of a user as control commands to modify the virtual reality experience.
Description of the Related Art
Virtual reality systems are known in the art. Such systems generate a virtual world for a user that responds to the user's movements. Examples include various types of virtual reality headsets and goggles worn by a user, as well as specialized rooms with multiple displays. Virtual reality systems typically include sensors that track a user's head, eyes, or other body parts, and that modify the virtual world according to the user's movements. The virtual world consists of a three-dimensional model, computer-generated or captured from real-world scenes. Images of the three-dimensional model are generated based on the user's position and orientation. Generation of these images requires rendering of the three-dimensional model onto one or more two-dimensional displays. Rendering techniques are known in the art and are often used for example in 3D graphics systems or computer-based games, as well as in virtual reality systems.
A major challenge for existing virtual reality systems is combining realistic images with low-latency rendering, so that user's virtual reality experience matches the rapid feedback to movement observed in real environments. Existing systems often have long latency to measure changes in the user's position and orientation, and to rerender the virtual world based on these changes. 3D rendering is a complex and processor intensive operation that can take potentially hundreds of milliseconds. The result is that users perceive noticeable lag between their movements and the rendering of updated virtual environments on their displays. Three technology trends are compounding this challenge: (1) The complexity of 3D models is growing as more 3D data is captured and generated. (2) Resolution of virtual reality displays is increasing, requiring more computational power to render images. (3) Users are relying increasingly on mobile devices with limited processor capacity. As a result of these trends, high latency in rendering virtual reality displays has become a major factor limiting adoption and applications of virtual reality technology. There are no known systems that provide sufficiently low-latency rendering and display to generate highly responsive virtual reality environments given these technology constraints.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a low-latency virtual reality display system.
An additional challenge for virtual reality systems is obtaining input from the user of the system. Because the user may for example wear goggles or a headset that covers the user's eyes, he or she may not be able to see a keyboard, mouse, touchpad, or other user input device. Some providers of virtual reality systems have attempted to create specialized user input devices that a user can operate without seeing the device, for example using touch for feedback. While functional, these devices are often complex and non-intuitive. There are no known systems that provide a simple method of using the virtual reality system itself to obtain user input. Since the virtual reality system already tracks a user's movements in order to render the virtual world, use of these movements for the additional purpose of user input is a promising approach. However, there are no known systems that provide user input for a virtual reality system without additional devices or physical controls.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a virtual reality display system with control command gestures, which analyzes the user's motion to recognize gestures associated with specific commands.